


Allowed To Be A Pretty

by DenaCeleste



Series: Tumblr Drabbles, Ficlets, and More [25]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Daddy Hannibal, Fluff and Humor, Hannibal gets him, Little Will Graham, Littles Are Known, M/M, No Sex, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Will forgets his words a little, but that's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: Will forgets some of his words sometimes, but that's okay. His Daddy understands him better than anyone.





	Allowed To Be A Pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XCuteAsHale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCuteAsHale/gifts).



> This is it! The 5th and final prompt for this little series! Not that I'll never return, but this is the list as it stands right now. Will's little phrase-forgetfulness is inspired by an adorable sproglet who does such things sometimes. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this final installment! May it bring a smile to your face, and a brightness to your day. <3

“Leafs!” Will ran around the spacious yard while Hannibal raked the leaves into piles. It was really an effort in futility, the way Will enjoyed playing with his nature-made toys. 

It was only when Hannibal began to shove the leaves into bags that Will stopped what he was doing. “Why? Daddy, why?” His little mouth dropped open, and his breath gave a tell-tale hitch as his gaze bounced between the leaves and the large garbage bag in Hannibal’s hand.

Hannibal paused and glanced at Will. “Why, what, dearest?”

“Not garbage, Daddy! They’re allowed to be a pretty!” Will carefully picked up individual leaves, only the prettiest colors, reds and oranges and yellows, even a couple still mottled with green. 

Hannibal looked on, indulgent. “Yes, my love, they’re very pretty, but we can’t leave them all over the lawn. One of us might slip, and it’s so untidy.” 

“But Daddy, they can be a pretty too. Like at ‘argo’s table place.” Will stomped his foot, sending a spray of leaves up around him, and very nearly unbalanced. 

Hannibal reached for him quickly, making sure he and his precious cargo didn’t go tumbling down. “Whoa there, darling. Okay, you want to, what, make a decoration, like at Margot and Alana’s?” 

Will nodded, eyes wide, and made a pitiful noise. “Yeah, please? Can we? No buggies on these ones!” 

“Of course we can. Why don’t you put those inside, while I finish raking up the rest, hm?” Hannibal patted his bottom, and Will snatched one more pretty before half-skipping, half-running back to the house. “Be careful up the stairs, Will!” 

Will giggled and disappeared in hard thumps up the wooden stairs, and a slam of the screen door. He laid out his prizes on the dining room table, admiring each one. He alternated all the colors, roughly arranging them in the way he felt they should appear, but was willing to hear differently from his Daddy. 

He bounced in his chair, the one with the super soft pillow on it to protect his bottom, and waited. And waited. And waited. The little ticking sound of the clock entranced him for maybe three or four seconds.

When Hannibal finally came in after his small eternity away, Will beamed and piped up in a loud, bright voice, “Daddy, c’mon, you took too long! Let’s make the leafs a pretty! You first.” 

Hannibal dropped a kiss on top of Will’s head as he slid into the chair beside him, nuzzling into his curls and sending a bolt of warmth right through Will’s chest and tummy. “Yes, darling, let’s make something pretty. Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you want to get in touch, feel free to come flail with me on [Tumblr](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com) and/or [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/denaceleste)! And follow me on [Instagram](http://www.instagram.com/dena_celeste) if you like pictures of clouds and sunsets and the odd critter or two.


End file.
